Stay
by anoniblast25
Summary: "—Dime, ¿cómo le explico a mi destino que ya no estás en él, Shiro?" Ocurrió en el fatídico día en que se dedicó a sentir el ardor de la enredadera impregnada en su piel cuando Keith supo que iniciaría su miseria. Y pensando en un futuro que abarcara su más grande temor, él se aseguró de un horrible hecho: La energía del Universo no los quiere juntos. [DESCONTINUADO]


Me dije que ya bastaba de tanta hueva y que debía publicar antes de que alguien nos ganara a mí y a mi compi Lau el AU y ciertas partes de la historia. La verdad es que no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos vayan a salir, así que de aproximado le pondremos que diez; quizá sean menos o quizá sean más.

Rateado en M por lenguaje y varios temas implícitos (alcohol, drogas, jeje sexo jeje). Sin beta, sin edición decente, posiblemente angst y smut para los próximos capítulos pero tampoco estoy seguro, al chile morros. Con respecto al AU, pues sacamos la idea del usuario *solohux: "el soulmate au en donde las heridas de uno aparecen cómo tatuajes de flores con estilo en acuarelas sobre la piel del otro", aunque le cambiamos ciertas cosas que serán explicadas mediante los capítulos.

Dedicamos esta historia a nuestro próximo AU: Green Lights [centrado en Pidge], a la versión pirata que jamás salió a la luz de este mismo AU, y también a aquel que le guste el Sheith porque veo que no hay muchos long-fics en español.

* * *

 **Stay  
** por anoniblast25 & Higel

 **1\. Luces Verdes**

Se despertó por el mismo sueño de todas las noches desde que tenía quince años. Sangre y tierra entre la lluviosa carretera, almacenando pedazos de escombro por las orillas del húmedo pavimento en el cual el auto destrozado apenas podía diferenciarse en la oscuridad de la medianoche. Ni siquiera había estado allí, pero soñaba con el lugar. Ni siquiera iba conduciendo, pero soñaba con que lo hacía.

El accidente ni siquiera había sido suyo, pero así lo sentía.

A partir de entonces en Keith creció un miedo interno con el que tuvo que aprender a vivir; así pues, considéresele extraño, pero él siempre había pensado en cortarse la extremidad del cuerpo que lo ligaba a su cruel destino, puesto a que al fin y al cabo a sus diecinueve años seguía sin tolerar la idea de estar ligado a alguien, de estar _atado._ La estúpida filosofía de la cual era poco conocedor le truncaba en lo más recóndito del subconsciente cada vez que sus amigos o cualquier persona tocaban el tema. Era algo privado, algo personal, algo que no podía contársele a un desconocido, mucho menos era algo para jugar.

Las almas gemelas eran aterradoras. La gran enredadera impregnada en la piel era aterradora.

La cosa empeoró en la ocasión donde, levantándose de un tirón por aquel profano sueño, con la respiración entrecortada a medida en que el reloj color verde neón del taburete marcaba los segundos, el horror y el escarnio se le mezclaron en la boca del estómago; haciéndole erguirse para admirar con desesperación latente la comezón que se expandía a lo largo de su cuerpo, empezando en el brazo, viajando al omóplato. Solía recibir tales espasmos de vez en cuando, disipándose después de minutos al estar desparramado en la comodidad de las sábanas. Eran dolores mínimamente intensos que ocurrían una vez cada tiempo, pero igual le cansaban.

Las malditas marcas plasmadas en el hombro siempre estaban opacas y ardían. Sobre todo, ardían.

No le había contado a nadie acerca de ello. No parecía importarle mucho tampoco.

Esa brutal mañana, cuando llegó a la diminuta cocina en el departamento que compartía con uno de sus parientes, halló otra de sus tantas notas. La bonita y cursiva caligrafía mantenía el típico aviso que Mon dejaba antes de partir a su trabajo.

 _Hice café esta mañana y te preparé algo._

 _Disfrútalo._

Miró el reloj enseguida del refrigerador: cuarto para las diez.

Conocía lo suficiente a la mujer como para negarle alguno de sus exquisitos desayunos, así que tomando el platillo tapado con apenas una servilleta de tela, decidió servirse. Sentándose en uno de los asientos giratorios de la barra, con la comida recién calentada y el termo de café repleto, el sonido de su celular fue lo que lo despabiló. En pleno sábado, teniendo la idea de que estaría escribiendo o pintando todo el día, sus planes se volcaron en cuanto el tono de llamada hizo aparición.

¿Sus amigos ya jodían tan temprano? Los amaba, pero a veces sólo deseaba tener tiempo para sí mismo.

— _Keith, te he estado marcando toda la mañana, ¿qué carajo hacías?_ —el semblante plasmado en tranquilidad le cambió cuando la voz de Lance por el otro lado de la línea le surcó los oídos, y pronto se vio él entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

—Algunas personas sí dormimos, Lance —le recriminó, pero el aludido soltó un bufido antes de proseguir—. Además, apenas son las diez. No hay escuela… No veo el problema.

— _El problema es que llego por ti en quince minutos y seguro no estás listo_ —chistó con la lengua, y el contrario suspiró pese a que se metió un pedazo de comida a la boca—. _Apresúrate en lavarte el trasero, porque en cuanto me estacione afuera quiero que salgas._

—¿Para qué demonios vienes? —le espetó. Tortillas entre los dientes y huevo acumulado caía de sus labios.

— _No me digas que lo olvidaste…_ —la alta música que tenía en las bocinas del auto podía escucharse, y Keith se quedó mirando el techo, pensando en sus próximas palabras hasta que fue el mismo Lance quien le interrumpió— _Keith, acordamos en ir con Hunk y Pidge al Balmera's._

Keith cerró los ojos con molestia y se talló el puente de la nariz. Mierda, sí lo había olvidado.

De verdad se odiaba, a veces era tan… Idiota.

—Carajo —fue lo único que dijo, Lance soltó una carcajada aún con _Shakira_ al fondo—. ¿Dónde vienes?

— _Estoy a unas cuantas calles. Todavía tienes tiempo, príncipe de mi corazón._

Ignoró la broma de su mejor amigo y miró el reloj una vez más: diez con diez. Si se daba una ducha como sólo _Flash_ era capaz, seguro tenía tiempo de sobra para peinarse.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste más temprano? —preguntó, tomando el plato y poniéndolo en el lavatrastos para luego caminar con apuro a su habitación.

— _¿Tengo que volver a decirlo? Lo he estado haciendo toda la mañana, imbécil._

Tomó lo primero que vio de su ropero, una toalla y llegó al baño para terminar quitándose la ropa, cayéndose en el vano intento de hacerlo con calma.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ —volvió a escuchar a Lance, quien seguro había oído el estruendo ocasionado por el trasero de Keith estampado contra el helado suelo.

—Sí, sí —hizo un ademán a pesar de que éste no podía verlo—. Voy a colgar. Si llegas y no estoy listo, sólo sube.

— _Claro, primor._

.

El humo del café abandonó de poco a poco la taza de porcelana en cuanto la barista la dejó en tablón de la mesa. Las manos de Pidge agarraron el aza para arrastrarla a su cercanía, ahuyentando con suavidad el vaho, girando con lentitud la platinada cuchara para desvanecer los gramos de azúcar al fondo del pequeño recipiente. Por su parte, Keith se talló los ojos antes de dar un bostezo y tomar la suya propia, inhalando el fuerte aroma del caliente y bruno líquido.

 _Balmera's_ era el lugar de ensueño, de grandes ventanales donde la vista al horizonte de la ciudad podía verse más hermosa justo cuando pegaba el atardecer; de bonita temática con macetas colgantes llenas de flores, cuyos trastos de porcelana importados brillaban con tan solo verlos debido al radiante material; un edificio de dos pisos con escalera de caracol. Los muchachos se juntaban cada que necesitaban una intervención o simplemente tenían la urgencia de un café para, ya saben, pretender que eran un cuarteto normal de amigos.

Keith primero había admirado la belleza y los pequeños detalles de su taza antes de tocar con sus labios la orilla para tomar el café. La música tras las bocinas alrededor de la cafetería era el único sonido en el local además de los murmurios de la gente.

—Entonces —ni bien había tomado un ligero sorbo, Pidge captó la atención de sus amigos, empezando a hablar—, los planes para esta noche ya saben cuáles son.

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta masiva de la cual Matt nos habló? —fue Lance quien le siguió, sonriéndole con burla.

He allí otra cosa de la cual no se acordaba: la fiesta en casa de Pidge.

Aún con la taza en los labios, arqueando las dos cejas y pretendiendo saber de lo que hablaban, se limitó a escuchar.

—Matt es un exagerado —rodó los ojos ella—. Ni siquiera es una "fiesta" —e hizo comillas con sus manos—, será una simple reunión.

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada —volvió a decir Lance, señalándole con la cuchara al robar una de las donas que Hunk tenía en su plato—, y créeme, todavía me entran náuseas al acordarme de todo lo que ocurrió.

—Oh, viejo, estamos iguales —se quejó éste, sobándose la barriga con una mueca—. Pidge, piensa en lo que haces.

—¿Por qué? —confundida, ella también tomó otra de las donas.

Keith miró a Lance y luego a Pidge: ambos con una dona en la mano, dirigiéndose directamente hacia un Hunk que todavía no se daba cuenta de que su comida había sido hurtada.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas?

—Sí, porque no entiendo.

—Acuérdate de la última vez que nos juntamos con los amigos de tu hermano… Nada salió bien.

Y allí a Keith le llegaron las memorias de ese catastrófico evento. ¿Cómo habría de olvidar una de las posteriores fiestas que organizaron el par de hermanos? Si lo llegaba a pensar, cada que asistía a las invitaciones de Pidge cuando los amigos de ambos se juntaban en un mismo lugar, siempre solía haber un total desastre: verse a sí mismo comiendo un inocente _brownie_ con un raro olor y sabor todavía le revolvía el estómago, y pronto se encontraría mojado, nadando en la gran piscina de los Holt con apenas un bóxer de licra negra en mero Octubre, saboreando labios ajenos de personas a las cuales ya ni recordaba; estando más tarde acostado en uno de los sillones del salón con Lance alado, quejándose del cómo le dolía la cabeza y le ardían las piernas, vomitando tanto la cerveza como los postres que los dos comieron unas cuantas horas de empezada la fiesta, subiendo en dirección al baño para intentar limpiarse, cayéndose en el arduo proceso en que su drogada mente apenas y podía reconocer las paredes.

La palabra _marihuana_ le daba un mal sabor de boca.

De ese día, Keith se acordaba de dos cosas en específico: en primera, Lance y él se metieron a la habitación de Matt sin consciencia alguna debido a que su sentido de la orientación estaba hecho mierda, y tuvieron una larga charla sobre el asunto que más jodía a Keith —y por ende, también el recuerdo de haber llorado como imbécil le abrumaba—; en segunda, y dado a que Matt había entrado al cuarto en compañía de una chica desconocida, Lance y él se encerraron en el armario. Para la mañana siguiente, amanecieron hechos bola con los zapatos de Matthew usados como colchón.

Pidge les tomó una foto. Keith la tenía guardada en la galería del celular.

La verdad era que no le desagradaba pensar en eso —más bien, le avergonzaba acordarse de sus incoherentes actos, pero luego se le pasaba—, pues hasta cierto punto llegaban a ser interesantes y divertidas las salidas que tenían los dos grupos.

—Nada, después de las _2:00 a.m.,_ sale bien —murmuró Keith al quitar tales y bochornosas memorias de su cabeza. Lance le codeó para ofrecerle la mitad de su robado postre, pero él se negó.

—Cierto, aún sigo quitándole pintura verde al pelaje de Rover —frunció el ceño Pidge, volviendo a dar otro sorbo al café—. Pero tienes razón, Hunk… Debería decirle a Matt que hay que tomar las cosas con calma.

—Pidge, sólo quiero que este cumpleaños sea normal y la policía no nos arreste —dijo Hunk, batiendo su _latte_ con los nervios aún en el cuerpo.

—Nunca nos han arrestado —rió Keith junto con Lance.

—Exacto, no exageres —corroboró él, pero Hunk se limitó a mirarlo con molestia.

—No, no lo han hecho —comentó a ambos. Lamió sus labios antes de dar un trago—, pero podrían. El año pasado fue una total locura, y la fiesta de Halloween fue un completo caos.

—Es sólo una fiesta, Hunk… No es el apocalípsis —intervino Lance, dándole un último bocado a la dona con chispas de chocolate.

—Prefiero el apocalípsis —arqueó una ceja, y Keith suspiró cansado para finalmente dejar su taza en la mesa—. Además, dijo que era una reunión —y luego apuntó a la joven que se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

— _Es_ una reunión… Pero no me creas, ni yo estoy segura —trató de bromear Pidge, aunque el grandote mostró un semblante lleno de preocupación—. Hunk, es mi cumpleaños —hizo un puchero con el que éste suavizó su ceño fruncido, contrario a Lance y Keith que rieron por el intento tan patético de la joven quien al final se recobró, aclarándose la garganta.

—Mentira —le refutó—, tu cumpleaños es mañana. No cuenta.

—Mira, si algo llega a pasar, para la próxima haremos lo que tú desees, ¿de acuerdo?

Él tardó en responder; la mueca en su rostro seguía y con las manos se sobó el puente de la nariz. Dio un asentimiento con pesadez, dedicó una sonrisa.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Confiaré en ti.

—A todo esto, tus padres se fueron esta mañana, ¿cierto? —se metió Lance a la plática, y ella le asintió con la misma sonrisa orgullosa— Amiga mía, ya se armó el desmadre.

—Lleva un kit de emergencias —dijo Keith a Hunk cuando éste lo miró de nuevo con la preocupación latente en el rostro—, por si acaso.

.

No parecía ser suficiente con que el dolor punzante llegase de una forma tan rápida a como se iba, pues yacía en la ducha cuando sintió el mismo ardor de una brusca manera; sin haberle dado pulsaciones como veces pasadas, presentándose de repente el agonizante sentir en que el cuerpo entero dolía y tenía que recostarse por un rato para que finalmente el suplicio que estaba viviendo cesara suavemente.

Caminando a lo largo de su habitación en ropa interior, todavía con la toalla —negra, cuyo logotipo escolar se basaba en la cara de un excéntrico león de pelaje albino estampado en medio, arriba de las elegantes letras cursivas y plateadas del acrónimo _A.L.T.E.A.N. University_ — colgándole por los hombros y el cabello húmedo, se detuvo frente al espejo para admirar con pena el objeto de sus nervios. Desde que era un niño tenía el problema de vivir despertando cada mañana con el símbolo de su alma gemela; su padre le dijo una vez lo afortunado que era por obtener tal _don_ , pues no todos en el mundo llegaban a obtenerlo; aquel era su pase a una nueva experiencia, a un nuevo camino, tal vez al descubrimiento al amor o quizá a la vida.

 _Qué estupidez._

Era el cliché más soso que escuchó por mucho tiempo hasta que la muerte de su padre aconteció. Todavía iba en ocasiones a sentarse frente a la lápida para quedarse mirando las marchitadas plantas ante la tumba, recordando las rosas y amapolas en honor a las suyas propias, a las marcas de su predecesor. Su padre solía tener pequeñas enredaderas en el estómago y las manos con diminutas flores, fascinándole a Keith el poder contar cada uno de los pétalos cuando se sentaba con él en el porche de su viejo hogar, mirando la lluvia o el atardecer, sintiendo el viento en la cara, oliendo la tierra mojada.

Cada mañana, cada día, allí estaba la que le pertenecía; oculta bajo la tela de la camiseta con los dedos apretujándole para que los leves dolores desaparecieran. De un delineado claro donde las flores germinadas con pétalos abiertos de uno en uno coloreadas en tonos rosados pálidos y verdes le hacían ver a la enredadera oscura, sin brillo, turbia.

Las flores de cerezo en su hombro simplemente se veían sin vida.

—Keith, ¿has visto el…? —escuchó a Mon abrir la puerta una vez que había terminado de cambiarse, con exactitud al ajustarse la chaqueta de cuero— Vaya, qué guapo te ves —bromeó, y se recargó en el umbral para cruzarse de brazos y reír—. ¿Adónde irás?

—A casa de Pidge —la miró desde del espejo; se giró a su dirección para encararle—. ¿Ocupabas algo?

—Oh, sí —se aclaró ella la garganta—. ¿Has visto el control remoto de la televisión? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

—Creo que estaba en la barra.

—Gracias, querido —él le asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para ponerse los botines. Mon lo miró de reojo, atenta a cada uno de los movimientos—. ¿Crees que vayas a llegar tarde?

Keith devolvió la vista hacia el semblante tranquilo de la mujer. Subiendo sus hombros, pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Desde hacía un tiempo la costumbre de quedarse a dormir en casas ajenas cuando salía con los chicos había aparecido; a veces era Mon quien dormía sola en el pequeño hogar, a veces era él quien se quedaba solo en el departamento. Todo dependía de quién saliese primero y no volviera hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Supongo —soltando un bufido, relajó el cuerpo. Le mostró una sonrisa, y le bastó a Mon con un asentimiento para entender que algo le preocupaba—. No tengo idea, ¿por?

—¿Vendrán por ti? Yo puedo llevarte —hizo una mueca ante la respuesta, pero Keith se limitó a enarcar una ceja para después fruncir el ceño.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque la conocía muy bien. Cada que salía hacia donde fuese, ella tomaba esa actitud protectora sobre él desde el accidente que había presenciado con sus propios ojos verdes. El recuerdo de la sangre y la mugre desparramados en el uniforme de enfermera seguía provocándole una impotencia en el cuerpo; aquella noche fue la segunda vez que la vio llorar, que la tomó en brazos y se quedaron a altas horas de la madrugada afuera en el balcón del departamento, mirando la bóveda celeste convertida en un escenario de estrellas tan vasto y tan frío.

La miró de pies a cabeza: el corto y bruno cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, los esmeraldas orbes, los delgados labios, la pequeña y delgada complexión. Y bastante metido en sus pensamientos, se puso a divagar: la adoraba, la quería, la admiraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que estaban juntos? Tal vez algunas semanas después de la muerte de su padre, justo cuando se había perdido en un abismo y llegó ella a su rescate, porque el ser joven, tener catorce años y una familia totalmente destrozada podía considerarlo como raro en aquel tiempo. Encontrándose a partir de aquel momento todas las tardes en el sofá del departamento cuando ella llegaba del trabajo y él de la escuela, hablando del cómo habría estado su día, cenando juntos al ver una película.

Simplemente amaba a su tía como al único familiar cercano que le quedaba.

Frunció los labios y soltó una leve risa con la que la Mon se relajó.

—Está bien, vendrán por mí —fue corta y directa su contestación.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, ¿bien?

—Claro.

.

La bomba de chicle se reventó aún con la estación de radio tocando _The Cure_. Sentado en el copiloto de la abollada camioneta que Lance había tomado prestada de su padre, Keith entrecerró los ojos al bajar el volumen del estéreo y concentrarse en la música saliendo de la entrada. La goma de mascar se quedó al borde de sus dientes. No llevaban ni cinco minutos estacionados en la acera frente a la Casona Holt y ya se imaginaban el desastre que habría dentro de las instalaciones del hogar. Por un momento, pensó en sólo quedarse hasta que fueran las doce en punto, felicitar a Pidge por su cumpleaños y largarse a casa antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

El chiflido detonando asombro de Lance lo sacó de aquel momento lleno de desasosiego cuando se decidió por quitar el dedo de la radio.

—¿Oyes eso? —le preguntó mientras se sacaba el chicle y lo pegaba en un trozo de papel. El muchacho contrario se daba los últimos retoques antes de apagar el auto.

—Oigo y veo —afirmó Lance al pasar la mirada por las personas sentadas en el porche mientras Keith asentía; en el jardín había gente conversando, con botellas de cervezas en las manos y uno que otro cigarrillo. Ambos se miraron con confusión—. Creo que nos equivocamos de "reunión" —hizo comillas con los dedos, jugando.

—Reuniónmi culo —rodó los ojos Keith—. ¿En verdad le creíste a Pidge cuando dijo que esta noche sería tranquila? —cuestionó, con un cierto tono de sorpresa.

—Viejo, no me fío de ella desde que nos dijo que los únicos _brownies_ que Matt preparó en toda su vida eran de chocolate —Keith soltó una carcajada al recordar los postres de marihuana, y chistando la lengua se decidió Lance por salir del auto—. Ahora, _partner_ , toma la hielera.

Pese a que no era alguien que asistiese tanto a fiestas o eventos especiales —pues la mayoría del tiempo cuando el temible _gang_ de Matthew no se juntaba con el suyo, tanto Lance y Pidge como Hunk iban a su departamento a ver películas, quejarse de la vida, el planeta, el amor y el universo—. Sin embargo, allí andaba estático en la acera, dejando que la fría brisa le golpeteara las mejillas, esperando a que Lance cerrara el auto con el aza de la diminuta hielera en las manos.

En cuanto entraron al hogar, apenas podían escucharse a sí mismos por el alto volumen de la música, con dificultad al caminar entre el monto de personas que bailaban sin control alguno por la sala principal, las luces neón estampándose en la pared y las ropas de la gente, destacándose el color blanco de entre ellas. La casa era grande, así que tardaron un poco para llegar al salón; tuvieron que atravesar a la gente esparcida en la gran estancia cuando dieron con la esquina donde estaban el grupo de amigos.

El sofá rinconero de terciopelo rojo yacía lleno de personas que Keith reconoció en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia corta: en medio Hunk —portando una camisa amarilla con relieves naranja en las mangas que brillaban por las luces al igual que la cinta en su cabeza, con pantalones cortos de color _caqui_ y tennis deportivos— charlando con la bonita Allura —cuyo pelo corto peinado hacia atrás debido a la diadema con diamantitos se veía reluciente, _crop-top_ negro, un chaleco peludo y una falda del mismo color blanco además de sus plataformas brunas—. En la orilla más alejada, Pidge en compañía de Matt —Keith lo reconoció por la chaqueta negra a mangas grises con el ícono de la _NASA_ en un estilo Grunge y los jeans ajustados— y dos chicos que no conocía —uno de ellos tenía la misma chaqueta que Matt pero negra en su totalidad; el restante, usaba un chaleco gris con una camisola púrpura—; y más allá, pudo ver a Sendak y Haggar tener una competencia de _shots_.

Con _powerade_ de fresa en mano, los anteojos arriba de la cabeza y una camiseta gris con la frase _«mi papá anduvo en Cerbero y me trajo ésta genial camisa»_ en letras rojas, Pidge se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Keith y Lance, arrastrándolos junto con ella al sofá.

—¡Por fin llegan! —dijo Hunk con algo de molestia.

—Pensábamos que no vendrían —le siguió Allura al pararse y abrazarlos también—. Pidge estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó ella, y Allura rodó los ojos, alborotándole el cabello. Pidge tuvo que acomodarse el flequillo junto a los broches de colores que utilizaba—. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

—Perdonen, _chiquitos_ , pero es que tuvimos que detenernos con alta urgencia cuando veníamos —dejó la hielera a un lado del sillón, tomando una cerveza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preocupada, Pidge volteó hacia Keith, quien tomó asiento alado de Allura.

—Lance paró en _Carls Jr._ a comprar una orden de papas —le dijo con monotonía al tomar también una botella, como si se tratase de lo más normal en el Universo.

Allura bufó y Hunk negó con su cabeza, mostrando después una sonrisa. Pidge se giró incrédula hacia el muchacho para darle un golpe en la nuca por haberla asustado.

Un rato más tarde y Lance, Hunk y Allura habrían de entrar a la colorida pista donde la gente bailaba. Keith y Pidge se quedaron en el sofá —porque a ninguno de los dos les gustaba bailar—, pero no fue hasta la cuarta cerveza en que Keith relajó los músculos y se enfrentó a la joven con la que se reía al ver los ridículos pasos que el trío de chicos hacía a propósito, burlándose de ellos.

—¿Por qué no estás tomando nada? —le preguntó muy cerca de la oreja, mirando en su mano la botella de _Powerade_ vacía.

—Lo estaba haciendo —le dijo en el oído, y sus avellanas orbes rodaron cuando Keith le enarcó una ceja—. No quiero sobrepasarme, así que mejor me compré esto —señaló el bote de plástico, y Keith hizo un ruidito aun cuando el humo que desprendía el DJ al ritmo de la estrepitosa música le nublaba un poco la vista—. No he tomado nada de alcohol y no planeo hacerlo —recalcó.

—Dijiste que sería una pequeña reunión —le recordó él, y ella comenzó a carcajearse.

—Al principio sí era algo tranquilo —mencionó, acercándose más a él—; luego, los chicos llegaron y trajeron gente, y esa gente trajo más gente —señaló con su dedo a Sendak, quien acababa de terminar su quinta ronda de chupitos y le gritaba a Haggar si quería otra revancha—; y de repente, la casa se llenó. No sé quiénes son el cincuenta por ciento de los que están aquí.

—Conociendo a Allura y tu hermano, no me sorprende.

—Sí, a mí tampoco —volteó hacia los lados, buscando a Matt—. Inclusive aquellos dos vinieron —e indicó con su mano al par de jóvenes que platicaban con éste.

—¿Quiénes son? —volvió a insistir Keith, topándose a unos cuántos centímetros los labios de Pidge sobre su oreja— Nunca los había visto.

—El del chaleco ridículo es Lotor —de nuevo la áspera voz de Pidge—, creo que está en la clase de Matt.

—¿Y el otro? —cuestionó de vuelta Keith, llevándose un poco de cabello tras la oreja, tomando otro sorbo a su ya caliente cerveza.

—Es Shiro —intentó ella traspasar el sonido de la música—, nuestro vecino. Ha venido unas cuantas veces a la casa, pero no suele hacerlo tan seguido desde… bueno, hace unos cuantos años.

—¿De verdad? —se giró a verla, y ella asintió.

—Él y Matt se juntaban mucho pero algo le pasó —siguió murmurándole; dio un suspiro antes de proseguir—. Dejó de venir y hace poco retomó esa costumbre de sentarse afuera con él en el porche a tomar cerveza.

—Se ve buena gente —rió Keith. No ocupó otro asentimiento o una palabra más para saber que Pidge estaba de acuerdo con él.

Los dos se rieron antes de seguir mirando a la gente en la pista, y luego el grito de Matt hacia Pidge apareció. Ella se levantó con rapidez, caminó hasta su hermano e integrándose al trío de sujetos que se mantenían alejados unos cuantos pasos de la pequeña esquina, Keith se percató de que se encontraban en la entrada al balcón que tenía el salón.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Pidge regresó hacia Keith, se sentó a su lado y con una mueca prosiguió a hablarle.

—Oye, Keith —lo llamó ella entre la penumbra de la inmensa habitación, todavía con las luces pegándole en la cara; el color verde neón de las pulseras en las muñecas de ambos brilló cuando le hizo un ademán con la mano hecha un puño, moviendo la parte superior de su dedo pulgar de arriba hacia abajo—; ¿traes alguno? —ni siquiera le dijo con exactitud lo que quería, pero él había entendido a la perfección: un encendedor. Asintiéndole con lentitud debido a la confusión, sacó de su bolsillo en la chaqueta el _zippo_ plateado, mostrándoselo— Bien, ¿se lo prestarías a Shiro?

Fue allí cuando Pidge llamó la atención de uno de los muchachos que los miraba con un semblante combinado entre la diversión y la picardía, indicándole con los dedos que se acercara a ellos. Keith, por su parte, dirigió la vista hacia donde la cumpleañera hacía tal mímica, observando con paciencia al muchacho que había dejado hablando solo al pobre de su compañero y se encaminaba hacia ambos. Pese a la oscuridad en que los sumía la gigantesca estancia con su poca iluminación colorida, cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente, Keith pudo mirar con lujo de detalle sus marcados rasgos: una complexión fortachona —que le sentaba _bien_ aunque vistiese la ridícula chaqueta en conjunto a la de Matthew—; orbes grises que acompañaban una sonrisa blanca sacada de un maldito comercial, según él; su abrigo estaba entreabierto, por lo que podía ver la albina camiseta que le marcaba los músculos, y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con ese mechón que, juraba Keith, estaba pintado.

No supo ni en qué momento Pidge mencionó algo de ir a buscar otro _Powerade_ y bailar con los chicos en la pista; cuando menos lo esperó, la chica ya no estaba a su lado, y la miró a lo lejos con un bote en la mano mientras hacía los pasos de "El robot" junto a Lance.

—Hey —llamó su atención el desconocido, dándole golpecitos en el hombro. Carajo, hasta su voz le hizo dar un duro trago a la cerveza porque sentía la boca seca de tan sólo escucharlo—, Pidge me dijo que tenías encendedor.

Tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante… atractivo —por no decir jodidamente sexy—. Le dio un vistazo rápido de torso a rostro, y abriendo el _zippo_ en un brusco movimiento con el que prendió, le sonrió. El sujeto soltó una carcajada.

¿Estaba bebido? Un poco. ¿Tendría autocontrol? Para nada. ¿Se iba a arrepentir si llegaba a pasar algo con aquel guapo extraño? Por supuesto que no.

¿Pensaría en su alma gemela durante el rato? No tenía idea alguna.

—Sí, sí tengo —le sonrió de vuelta con la respuesta obvia—. ¿Qué gano si te lo presto? —preguntó después, usando un tono coqueto con el que su acompañante únicamente arqueó una ceja, pícaro ante la oración.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos de los cuales tomó uno para posarlo en sus delgados labios.

Keith pasó la lengua por los dientes delanteros. Observó el panorama a su alrededor. Exhaló, se lamió los labios.

—Con que me regales uno, me conformo —jugueteó, señalándole el pequeño objeto. El muchacho volvió a reír, asintiéndole.

Con el _zippo_ prendió el cigarro aún en la boca de Shiro, y cuando este le ofreció otro que asomó por fuera de la caja, Keith lo tomó y junto las orillas de ambos pitillos para prender el suyo. Luego, el sujeto se sentó con él en el sofá, dejando sus cuerpos a unos cuantos centímetros apartados en que la tela de las chaquetas se rozaba. Se pusieron a platicar; Keith había dejado la botella de cerveza en el piso, y con una mano sostenía el cigarro entretanto escuchaba las palabras de Shiro, cerrando y abriendo el encendedor cuyos dedos enguantados sostenían. Entre caladas y exhalaciones de humo, ambos miraban a los demás andar en la pista de baile.

Para las doce, Keith y los demás felicitaron a una sonriente Pidge.

.

La gente se marchaba del lugar a eso de las dos de la madrugada, con las ropas manchadas de pintura neón y algunas personas ahogadas en alcohol. El _gang_ se encontraba en el porche cuando Matt salió en búsqueda de alguien que lo ayudara a limpiar. Keith, sentado en una silla mecedora que Samuel —padre de los Holt— solía dejar para pasar las tardes mirando el atardecer, seguía hablando con Shiro, quien se mantenía.

—Yo paso —había dicho Pidge, usando la corona de cumpleaños que Allura le había regalado horas atrás; era una costumbre que tenía el grupo de amigos y que, con sinceridad, a Keith le divertía—. Toma la escoba tú solo y barre tú solo —le repitió.

—Katie, si tengo que limpiar todo este desastre, tú me vas a ayudar —intentó levantarla con un tirón de brazos ya que ella estaba acostada en la banca de madera con la cabeza en el regazo de Allura—. Allura, _princesa_ de mi corazón, ayúdame —le suplicó, pero la muchacha le rodó los ojos antes de darle un trago a su botella de cerveza, saboreando el acohol.

—Preocúpate por eso mañana —dijo, y Matt bufó—. Todavía tienes un día entero para limpiar.

—Ya es mañana —le recordó, pero ella subió sus hombros para restar importancia.

—Ya relájate, Matt —habló Lance estando acostado en el piso; él también tenía la nuca en uno de los muslos de Hunk, quien a su vez se mantenía recargado cerca de la puerta—. Tómate una cerveza y deja de hablar.

El sonido del ukelele que Hunk tocaba invadió los oídos de todos, y Matt se terminó sentado enseguida de Allura para tomar su bebida y compartirla.

De esa noche, Keith recordaba algunas cosas: en toda la velada no quitó los ojos de Shiro, además de que él estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para importarle lo que haría.

* * *

El arte es hecho por Lau (Higel) y puedes encontrar más de él en su página de FB con el mismo nombre!

Si hay dudas sobre nuestra manera de plasmar el AU, siéntanse libres de preguntar en nuestras cuentas:

Tumblr(s): higel-aw/higelaw/anonicapodamato.

Comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias. :))


End file.
